Bachelorette Game Show
by Mokona no Miko
Summary: I can't and do not know how to spell Bachelorette. A guessing story. My *FIRST* Zelda fic.
1. The First

Bachelorettes  
  
by Mokona no Miko  
  
I don't own The Legend of Zelda!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link sat in the bright red seat, smiling, looking at the bright numbers, 1 2 3  
  
above the hidden women. He was at this game show to chose which girl he wanted to date. He laughed to himself, thinking Din or Malon was here. From the first section, he heard something rough going on. Something was bouncing in the walls of the little area. Panting too. The second section, he heard someone humming something beautiful. In the third section, was.. Well. Quiet. Surely that girl wasn't very attractive, and no fun.  
  
"Okay, Mister.." said the game show host to Link.  
  
"Link. Just Link."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Link, we have 3 bachelorettes in these sections. The first, second, third...Blah blah blah."  
  
Link wasn't listening to the man. He thought of all the people he saved. Din, the Oracle of Seasons, was captured by the evil Onox, General of Darkness. He thought she was a little too determined to win his heart. But he quickly he saved the disguised dancer. He sighed thinking of the memory. He smiled at the memory of another "damsel" in distress. Nayru, Oracle of Ages, was very pretty, soft spoken. Wasn't very interested in Link, but he liked her more than Din. He had to save her from the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran. Link chuckled, this time, the villian being feminine. And last, but not least, all he could remember, was Princess Zelda. She was the original reason why he became the Hero of Time. She was the true "saver."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Kink, do you understand all of that?"  
  
"Link," he said in reply, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Okay.. Ready?"  
  
"5 4 3 2 1."  
  
The game show theme came on, and the game show host came to the camera.  
  
"Hello you fans, welcome to Bacherlorette Game Show! Now, I would like to interduce you to Mr. Hink, our bachelor tonight!"  
  
Link was angry. 'If you say that one more time..' he thought.  
  
"Mr. Hink, where did you say you were from?"  
  
"Hyrule."  
  
The Game show host laughed, "Ahh. The Imaginative town of Hyrule! Give this full of humor guy a hand! Ahahaha!"  
  
Now the hero was even more angrier. "Can we PLEASE get to the game."  
  
"Oh, you can't wait, can you? Ok, Mr.Wink. You know these three girls. We're gonna tweak there voices in order for you not to know them."  
  
'Dang. Din MUST be here.'  
  
"Ok, Bacherlorette #1, tell us about yourself!"  
  
"Okay, I like the bachelor!" said a beautiful voice.  
  
"Bacherlorette#2!"  
  
"I like Peace. Very much peace." said a monstrous voice.  
  
"And Bacherlorette #3!"  
  
"I like the Hero. He has saved me. I am grateful for that." the voice was a mixture of whispers.  
  
"Now, Mr. Ink, please ask some questions for the bacherlorettes."  
  
"Ok... Bach #1, is your voice really like that?"  
  
"No, silly! Aha! I wish it were summer.."  
  
"....."  
  
"#2, what do you like to do?"  
  
"Oh, just wish for world peace, and I study the past."  
  
"You are very interested in the past?"  
  
"Yes, I even go to the.... I mean. I study it a lot! I go to the library."  
  
"#3, when did I save you?"  
  
"When we were little kids. You saved me from falling into a creek."  
  
'Saria! Although I don't recall saving someone from a creek.'  
  
"Okay, round 1 is finished! We'll be right back!"  
  
The cameras turned off. The audience went loud. The host muttered something, and Link went to thinking.  
  
'Ok, so far I like #2, #1, no way, and #3 is a possibility. Now, I KNOW who #1 is, and #3 is a mystery, and #2 is too.'  
  
Now Link went into deep thought. So deep thought that he forgot he was in the gameshow.  
  
"Picked one yet, Tiger?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Link swirled his chair around, and he saw his childhood friend, Saria.  
  
'#3 is not Saria..'  
  
Link laughed, "I thought #3 was you!"  
  
"Naw, Link, I like that old bud of Nayru's, Ralph. I'm just your friend."  
  
Link nodded. He agreed with her. Just friends. But yet, some friends that are different sexes can grow into a relationship. But Saria and him.. No.  
  
"Now, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I know who all of them are. You don't."  
  
"I know who #1 is."  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's a cross between two."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Din or Malon."  
  
"Well, one of them is right, but I aint tellin'."  
  
"Aww. Ok."  
  
The host's voice appeared. He pointed to the chairs for audience, looking at Saria.  
  
"Audience is over there."  
  
Saria glared at him, and walked over to her chair.  
  
"3 2 1"  
  
"Were back, and Mr. Vink is on round 2, and-"  
  
"IT'S LINK!" he interuppted.  
  
"Mr. Link is one round 2, and this round, the bacherlorettes shows one of their personal things. #1, start off!"  
  
A golden bracelet dropped to the floor. Link was puzzled by it, but soon found out which girl it was. Din or Malon.  
  
"#2!"  
  
A blue sandal was set on the floor. Link smiled, guessing who is was.  
  
"#3, please give out something."  
  
A small hand covered with a silk glove dropped a golden earring, with a mark just exactly like the one on the back of Link's left hand, except with four. Link did not know who this was.  
  
Round 3 went by fast. It was kind of hard to explain, but. Anyways..  
  
"Mr. LINK, who will you choose? #1?"  
  
"No." said Link. He knew who it was.  
  
"#2?"  
  
"Probably not interested in me, and no."  
  
"Well then.. #3?"  
  
"Yes, I choose #3."  
  
Now that Link know who they are, put your answer in the review to think who it was! 


	2. The Answers

The Answers  
  
(Again, I don't Own Legend of Zelda.)  
  
Link swirled in his chair, smiling, knowing who #1 was. 'I'm glad I know  
  
who #1 is. 'Tis Din. #2 is Nayru, and #3... I don't know. I shall have a  
  
surprise!'  
  
"O-o-o-kay! #1 come out!" shouted the host.  
  
The door below the number one opened, but the host said, "NO!" interupting.  
  
The door quickly closed.  
  
"Let's get Mr. Link's choice out first. #3, you may come out!"  
  
Link expected to see someone quiet, very dainty-like, and etc., but  
  
to his surprise Din hopped out.  
  
"Link! Link! You chose me! Link! OHHH!"  
  
Link screamed, and then woke up from sleeping in the chair.  
  
'Good thing that was a dream! Din.. me.... Ugh!'  
  
"Mr. Rink, are you ready to meet that special someone?"  
  
"Yes!" Link was too excited to correct the host.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"5 4 3 2 1"  
  
"And were back, to see Mr. Link see his girl! Okay, #1, please step out!"  
  
Din came out with a sad face. She had tear-streaks on her hyperactive face,  
  
and Link was smiling.  
  
"#2!"  
  
Nayru came out, looking sad, but not as sad as Din. "I never really  
  
like you anyway, Link."  
  
"And lucky number three!"  
  
The door opened, with confetti pouring on the girl so that Link  
  
could not see her. She stepped up to Link, wiped confetti off her face.  
  
Link saw this was the Princess Zelda. Link was speechless, but he managed  
  
to get a few words out of his mouth.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-y-ou like me?"  
  
Zelda giggled. "Ever since the beginning, Link."  
  
They kissed and Zelda smiled, with her arms wrapped around Link's  
  
waist.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat, Hero."  
  
But that would start another adventure.  
  
:) De end. 


End file.
